Best of Intentions
by omega13a
Summary: Voldemort died but the Death Eaters weren't defeated. After 19 years of war and loosing almost everyone, Harry and his only surviving son Albus go back in time in an attempt to set things right but will everything go the way Harry plans?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Almost done..." a 37 year old Harry Potter muttered as he added another ruin on the edge of a Pensieve.

"Dad, that rune doesn't look like its in the right place..." Harry's 11 year old son Albus Potter said concerned.

"I'm pretty sure it should be there." Harry replied.

Harry and his son had been hiding for a little over 10 years since Harry's wife Ginny and their other son James were killed by Death Eaters. Voldemort may have died in the Battle of Hogwarts 19 years earlier but the Death Eaters, not waiting for something to happen to their master again and having to go threw hell trying to stay out of Azkaban again, had Imperiused enough people in the Ministry that they were able to stay in control of the government.

One by one the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army were killed and new recruits were non-existent. As far Harry knew, he was the only freedom fighter still alive. Al was all Harry had left and he didn't want Al to grow up as an orphan like how he did and so he decided it was best to go into hiding in the Muggle world as far from the front line as possible while he worked on a way for them to go back in time and prevent the second war from ever happening.

A time tuner was out of the question as that they didn't go back far enough in time to make a difference. Harry wanted away to arrive in his younger body. Adding to the fact he wanted to bring Al back with him made things more complicated. It took several years and a lot of sneaking to dark and shady places like Knockturn Alley before Harry found a way to accomplish what he wanted to do. All he need was to modify a Pensieve and place a memory of the time he wanted to go back to.

"Finished. Now Al, did you drink those potions I gave you before you went asleep last night?" Harry asked his son. Harry hated having to give his son one of the potions as it would remove any evidence that Ginny was Al's mother. Anyone who was trying to determine who Al's parents were would think they were the same as Harry's. Harry couldn't tell if the potion worked as that Al could have passed for his younger self minus the scar long before Harry found a way to go back in time. One of the other potions was one that would give Al a copy of everything Harry knew when he was 11 so people would think Al was copy of Harry with out the scar. It would also help since Harry had put a spell both of them that would prevent any Legilimens from seeing future events in their mind and Al have no memories prior to their arrival in the past would be extremely suspicious. The last potion was a shrinking spell to make Al more or less the same height as Harry was when he was 11.

"I did." Al replied.

"OK. Now, we need to get inside the basin before I add the memory."

It was hard for both of them to stand in the basin and harder for Harry to put the memory of the time he wanted to go back to into the pensive. When he finally managed, to do so, there was a flash of light and Harry found himself and Al in the cupboard under the stairs.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I've been sort of working on this story for about a month. The basic concept of Harry going back in time with at least one of his kids that have yet to be born is something I've had in my head for about a year. The original idea was Harry going back to the night his parents died with his three children and leaving a Dumbledore who is well aware of the time travel with no choice but to allow the changes in history. Eventually the idea evolved into this and then I decided to start writing it down a month ago. Any volunteers for betas are welcome.

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry felt around on the left side of the cot "Ow." a voice said.

'It worked! Try to keep quite. We're supposed to be asleep Al.' Harry thought to his son. One of the side effects of two people using this method of time travel was that they could communicate together in their minds and share magic cores like identical twins did. In some cases, they could 'read' the other's memories. Harry felt this would be really handy if either of them found themselves in trouble and needed help.

'Yes dad.'

'Also, can please call me Harry like we discussed? I don't want to get anyone suspicious...' Harry asked.

'I'll try to...' Al replied as some one pounded on the door to the cupboard.

"UP! NOW! You're uncle wants his coffee." Harry's aunt Petunia shouted. That was him and Al's queue. They discussed how they would act once their aunt woke them up.

Harry and Al sat up and Harry felt around for his glasses and put them.

"What the?" Harry asked in his most confusing sounding voice as he turned on a light inside his cupboard.

"Aunt Petunia?" Al asked.

"Something really weird has happened..." Harry continued for Al. So far so good.

"What kind of freaky thing happened now? You're uncle is still mad about what happened at the zoo..." Petunia asked very annoyed before she opened the cupboard and let out a scream.

"What did the boy do now!?" Vernon shouted from the dinning room.

"V-V-V-Vernon... There's two of him!" Petunia managed to say as she stood there horrified at seeing to Harrys inside the cupboard when there should be only one.

"What!?" Vernon replied. "Let me see!"

Harry then realized it may have been a bad idea for him to have arrived in this time period. It would have been safer for them to have arrived the morning of Harry's first full day at Hogwarts. His uncle was rather unpredictable and there was no knowing what he would do when seeing Harry and Al. Harry might not have time to perform any spells wandlessly to save him and his son.

Petunia stepped as side so Vernon could see once he got to the cupboard. "THAT DOES IT! OUT! BOTH OF YOU! I WILL NOT HAVE SUCH FREAKYNESS IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon yelled as he started to bend over to grab one of them. Fortunately Petunia stopped him.

"Don't!" Petunia shouted. "What would the neighbors think if they see them? And what if someone finds them? We can't take them to the orphanage like Marge told us to because we only have papers for one boy and not two! We have to contact that old man and tell him to dump them onto someone else!"

"How are we to do that Petunia?" Vernon asked, angry.

"Well, that letter is going to come in about a month... Maybe one of their kind would deliver it and they can tell him? If not, we can take them to that alley. I think I remember where it was..." Petunia replied as Dudley walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked.

"Alright. We'll wait a month. Until then they are not to go outside the house. And we'll move them to the guest bedroom," Vernon agreed, annoyed and ignoring Dudley. He then looked at Harry and Al. "And you two better not mention this cupboard or any of the things we did for your own good to anyone!"

"Morning Dudley. Your cousin used his magic to clone himself during the night." Petunia said to Dudley as calmly as she could.

Harry couldn't believe it. His uncle is going to let them stay in the guest bedroom? The one that was reserved for Aunt Marge when ever she visited? The last time around, Vernon and Petunia gave Harry Dudley's second room...

"Petunia!" Vernon scolded.

"How else can we explain this to Dudley? Its better he knows the truth and besides, the old man wanted us to tell Harry about how he ended up with us."

"Alright. Boys, to the table. Petunia, you handle explain it to them. You're more familiar with your sister's kind." Vernon replied as Dudley walked behind his parents to see what was going on.

"Bloody hell!" Dudley shouted in shock of what he saw as Harry and Al got out of the cupboard.

"You heard him boys, to the table. The sooner this gets done the better..." Petunia said annoyed.

Once they got to the table, Harry and Al pretended like they like they never heard the story Petunia was saying. Harry felt him and Al's acting seemed a bit unnatural. Fortunately Dudley interrupting with questions like why wasn't he a wizard and why did his parents lie about Harry's parents kept Petunia from noticing.

"Now, we need to think of a name for you since you don't have that scar..." Petunia said looking at Al after she finished the story.

Harry had planned for this so he secretly and wandlessly put Petunia a suggestion into her mind using his right hand under the table. The spell wasn't like the imperious curse in the sense that it would control a person completely but plant an idea in their head and how they responded to the idea was entirely up to the them.

"Albus Severus Potter... Seems fitting since she would talk non-stop about them..." Petunia said thinking out loud. "Though we'll call you Al for short."

"OK." Al replied, a little confused as to how Petunia came up with his given name.

'I planted a thought into her.' Harry mentally explained to his son.

'Oh.'

'This is going to be a long month...'

Harry and Al didn't know how they managed to survive being cooped up inside the house for the fallowing 4 weeks. The good thing was that Dudley seemed was scared of them and had a habit of leaving the room when ever one of them walked in. When Al found the their Hogwarts letters, both of them felt quite relieved.

When they opened it, they found Harry started wondering.

'What is it dad?'

'Just how the school knew you existed. You've been here for about a month and they sent you a letter... Just how do they know the names of all the witches and wizards and where they live? However they do it, it sounds like something out of a book Hermione told me about... 19 something...'

"I see you got your letters. Does it say anything about a person coming to take you to that alley place?" Petunia asked from behind them, sort of startling them.

As Harry and Al looked at the pieces of parchment, Harry responded, "It doesn't say..."

"Well, I'll talk your uncle into taking you two there this evening..." Petunia said annoyed.

That evening, all 5 residents of 4 Privet Drive left and headed for London. Petunia's memory of approximately where the entrance to Diagon Alley was good enough. She was less then a block off. Petunia gave Harry a letter that was addressed to Dumbledore before telling them that Vernon, Dudley and her would meet them where they were dropped off in three hours. Harry and Al entered the Leaky Cauldron, hoping nobody would recognize Harry's scar. Fortunately no one did. Fortunately it wasn't too late and all the places they needed to go to were still open. Harry asked Al to wait out side while he took care of getting money out of his account at Gringotts Bank. They decided to get their wands and Harry's old owl Hedwig. When it came time to get wands, Harry decided it would be best if they avoided Ollivander and get their wands from a shop on Knockturn Alley Harry heard about before he went into hiding. Harry ended up with a holly wand with a thestral tail hair for a core and Al got wand made from the wood from the same tree except it had a runespoor fang for a core (according to the store owner the fang was from the planer head of a runespoor that the had a knack for getting into bad situations). After getting their wands, the headed to the pet store on Diagon Alley.

Harry quickly found Hedwig. He almost blew his cover as a time traveler by almost saying how he missed her. Harry then noticed Al had wondered off.

"Al?" Harry said almost panicked when he couldn't see Al because of all the cages and animals in the store.

Harry with Hedwig's cage in hand began searching the store.

"_Pleasse take me home withs you ssspeaker! Pleassse!" _Harry heard a snake like voice begging to someone.

"_I'llsss havesss to talk to my da.. Harrysss about that._" Harry heard heard Al his.

'Al, what you are doing! You're speaking parsletounge!' Harry thought to his son when he finally remembered they had a mental link.

'I found a snake who says the other snakes are mean to him because he hates some dark lord and wants us to buy him.'

'This is impossible, how could we both be parslemouths? Voldemort's soul fragment was destroyed when when we arrived here in the past... Though I never attempted to speak parsletounge after opening Slytherin's locket...'

'What's a parslemouth and parsletounge?' Al asked.

'A parslemouth is someone who can speak and understand snake language. Its a rare ability and most people consider the it dark...' Harry replied realizing he never told Al about speaking to snakes.

'Ah. Can we buy still by this snake? I don't want to leave him here...'

Harry's better judgment told him to say no but he new what it was like being picked on for being different. 'Go head. Just don't talk to him while others are around.'

"Sir? I would like to buy this snake and brother would like to get this owl," Al signaled the store clerk. The store clerk looked at them a little funny but said nothing except for how much they had to pay for Hedwig and the snake. After leaving the pet store, Harry gave let Hedwig out of her cage and gave her Petunia's letter to send to Dumbledore. Looking at the time, Harry and Al rushed to the meeting point and waited four minutes for the Dursleys to show up. Harry hoped Dumbledore would show up if Petunia's letter contained what he thought it did. While he didn't want Dumbledore to find out about the time travel, he was hoping that maybe Dumbledore will decide to have him live with someone else.

Harry knew from what Dumbledore told him about all the people that wanted to use Harry for their own purposes. Harry had already considered this when planning the trip into the past. He believed that once the Dursleys had gone to bed, he would sneak out of the house to break into The Borrow and mail a certain rat to Dumbledore. Harry just wished he was at Hogwarts to see Dumbledore's face in the morning after receiving his mail.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Dumbledore was surprised that the owl that delivered Harry's letter reported no problems when it came back the previous evening. Dumbledore expected that there would be difficulties with Petunia's fear of magic. He pleaded with Petunia's maternal instinct that Lily said was the only good quality Petunia had left to get her to accept Harry in the letter he left for Petunia and her husband. He wasn't sure if Petunia would treat Harry right but he hoped she did. He couldn't imagine an adult mistreating an innocent child they willing took in but it was Petunia's fear of magic that bothered him. He feared Petunia wouldn't allow Harry to go to Hogwarts or any other school of magic which was something that the international statute of secrecy made illegal. All witches and wizards by international law had to learn how to control their magic. Harry not going to a school of magic would no doubt land both Petunia and her husband in jail. Dumbledore wanted to prevent that so he secretly appointed himself as one of Harry's legal guardians.

He felt secretly appointing himself as one Harry's legal guardians was unethical but he wanted a some kind plan B if plan A wasn't working out. He didn't want to abuse his authority and control everything in Harry's life just like how he didn't want to control everyone else's lives. He wanted Harry to be kid and decided to put off telling Harry about the prophecy until Harry's 5th year of magic education and tutor Harry in the defensive arts if need be. He would only intervene in Harry's life if Harry was going down the path that an other orphan went down or Harry's life was in danger.

Power to control was his weakness and he restrained himself as much as he could because feared he would end up going down the dark path and become no different then his former friend Gilert Grindelwald. He knew he had a lot of power by being head of the Wizengamont. If he wanted to he could remake wizarding Britain to his liking. He could call sessions where not many members of that political body/court would attend and make people he didn't like be sent to jail, get the people he wanted into key positions in the Ministry of Magic, even get unpopular pieces of legislation he liked passed. It was tempting to do those things but he would be damned if he let the evil within him win the ongoing conflict between his good side and bad side.

It was getting close to the end of July and all the staff were at Hogwarts getting ready for the upcoming school year. This morning would be the first breakfast that Dumbledore would have with the staff since school let out at the end of June. He sat down at the staff table in the Great Hall in front of his empty plate and started pilling on what ever the house elves made that morning. He only wished that they would agree to get paid and have time off. They deserved it. A few owls entered the Great Hall to deliver the staff's personal mail and the news. Dumbledore half-hoped one of the letters he would get a response for the add he placed announcing an opening for the Student Activities Coordinator but he knew any responses would be delivered to his office. Dumbledore was surprised that he had a package with some holes in it be delivered by what he swore was most oldest owl he had ever seen. It struggled with the package before dropping it on the table. Dumbledore felt he had seen that owl before but couldn't place it. Even more surprising to him was a letter from Petunia and another from his old friend Arabella Figg, who since she lived near Petunia, had asked to keep a look out for any suspicious activity in the area. He hadn't heard from her in years. As much as he wanted to open the letter from her first, he felt Petunia's letter was far more important. He opened the letter from Petunia and began to read it.

Professor Dumbledore,

Harry's accidental magic has gotten to the point were it is more then I can handle. I can live with him turning teachers' toupees blue. I can live with him shrinking clothes he doesn't want to wear to ridiculously small sizes. I can live with him growing back his hair overnight after a hair cut. I can live with him setting animals loose in a zoo. I can live with him jumping onto the school roof to get way from my son Dudley and his friends. But I can't live with what he has done now! My husband and I are at a loss at how to explain this latest bought of accidental magic to the neighbours. My husband has had enough as well and nearly did something that would have no doubt gotten the both of us into trouble just after it happened. Fortunately I was able to stop him. I convinced him that it would be best if you come over here and make these problems someone else's.

Sincerely,

Petunia Dursley

'This is not good. I've definitely will have to pay her and Harry an overdue visit,' Dumbledore thought to himself. He went on to open Arabella's letter.

Albus,

I haven't seen Harry for nearly a month. I over heard Harry's awful cousin Dudley saying to some of his gang of hooligans, something about his father been really mad at Harry and wanting to kick him out of the house for being a freak shortly after I noticed Harry missing. I'm only writing this because I'm getting really worried considering the things I've observed over the years. I know for sure that they verbally abuse him (When I see them, they rarely call him by his name. Usually they call him boy and sometimes freak) and spread lies about him. With the rumors the Dursleys have spread, you'd think he was a half mad lunatic. If anything Dudley and his father Vernon are the half mad lunatics but that's a different story... I don't know what else they do to him but Dudley resembles a quaffle with a head, two hands, and two feet while Harry looks like skin and bones and most kids two years younger then him are about the same size as him. Not to mention that Harry doesn't get anything new. It looks like he only wears whatever no longer fits Dudley (and those hand-me downs are way to big for Harry). Albus, please find out what has happened to Harry. I would do it myself but I fear if the Dursleys find out that I know you, I won't get any useful information.

Arabella

'This does not sound at all good... If Arabella's claims are true, I may have made a terrible mistake in deciding to protect Harry with blood wards. Taunting and teasing by other kids turned Tom Riddle into Voldemort. Harry being raised by muggles who are treating Harry unfairly may push him down a similar path. It doesn't seem likely that they would send Harry away before asking me to pay them a visit... They most likely keeping Harry inside the house but what kind of accidental magic would make them want to keep Harry inside? Harry is too young to even attempt to transfigure himself into an animal... Maybe if he was in his mid teens but not when he is 11...' Dumbledore thought to himself before he realized that as one of Harry's guardians he could be held responsible for how Harry was treated should

Finally, he got to the package, however before he could open it, his Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall interrupted him.

"Albus, are you alright? You look rather disturbed."

"Oh, just got some letters concerning Harry Potter that have me a little worried. One is from Harry's aunt and the other is from a friend of mine that lives a few blocks away. It appears he has had a bout of accidental magic that has convinced his aunt and uncle to keep him in doors. My friend is troubled by Harry's disappearance and sent me a letter with her concerns about Harry's recent disappearance and mistreatment for years at the hands of his aunt and uncle. From what my friend wrote, I wish she told me about Harry's mistreatment sooner. From what she described, Minerva, I hope Harry doesn't develop a resentment of Muggles." Dumbledore honestly answered. He knew he couldn't get away with lying or not answering the question. Assuming this was not some sick prank, Minerva, and the others present would find out the truth eventually.

"Albus, I told you those muggles were the worst sort imaginable! I don't think James and Lily are very happy with you right now... How can anyone mistreat a child! Albus, you better find some other home for Harry."

"I will do what I can Minerva but given the state of things in the Ministry, Harry would most likely end up living with an ex-Death Eater with a large money pouch. If only Sirius Black wasn't the spy in the Order..." Dumbledore trailed off as he opened the package and didn't pay attention to a comment his potions teacher Severus Snape made as he saw the package contained a cage with a know attached to it. Inside the cage was a rat that looked rather agitated.

"Headmaster, I know there are people who don't always agree with your point of view but why would any of them mail you a rat?" Snape asked as Dumbledore read the note.

This rat is an unregistered Animagus named Peter Pettigrew. He was the spy during the war against Voldemort and framed Sirius Black. Sirius Black is completely innocent.

"That wolf must still be in denial about Black's loyalties..." Snape commented

"Severus, if Mr. Lupin sent this rat, he must be absolutely certain that it is Peter. Its not in his nature to lie. There's only way to prove it." Dumbledore said as he took the rat of its case and set it on the floor. He hoped he hadn't lost his aim because the rat would no doubt try to run off. Sure enough it did. It ran under the table and in front of the staff for all of them to see. It turned left started to head in the direction of a hole in the wall where it could escape. Dumbledore managed to hit it with the spell to force an Animagus into human form on the first attempt. Dumbledore, recognizing Peter Pettigrew, quickly stunned him as his staff sat in their chairs in disbelief of what they saw.

"Minerva, contact the Law Enforcement Department. Tell them that we have a possible Death Eater that was reported killed almost 10 years ago," Dumbledore instructed as Dumbledore headed to were Pettigrew laid on the floor thinking about how ironic what he said earlier would be if Sirius was indeed completely innocent.

* * *

Dumbledore was walking down Privet Drive with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and was still in shock of the events of the previous 24 hours. Finding out Harry was being mistreated by his own relatives and that Sirius Black was innocent of being a Death Eater and mass murderer were two things he would never have thought possible but never or less, they were true. Sirius was proven innocent after a complete confession from Pettigrew. In a brief trial, Pettigrew was sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison, however, he was kissed by a dementor shortly Pettigrew arrived on the small island the infamous prison was on. Dumbledore found that suspicious and hoped others would considering one of the Aurors that was escorting Pettigrew to the prison lost his entire family during a Death Eater raid after Pettigrew was alleged to have joined that terrorist organization headed by Voldemort.

"Now remember, I do not know what conditioned Harry is in, nor the nature of the accidental magic he performed let alone what triggered it. All I know is that he has been mistreated by his relatives and has most likely been kept indoors for about a month," Dumbledore reminded the two men who didn't look very happy at the idea the Harry had been mistreated as they walked up the door to #4 Privet Drive.

Dumbledore knocked on the front door and heard a boy's voice yell, "Mum! Someone's at the door!"

A few moments later Petunia Dursley opened the door.

"About time you showed up..." Petunia nervously greeted and escorted them into the front room. A rather overweight boy Dumbledore assumed was Dudley sitting on one of the couches turned off the television, got up, and left the room. Dumbledore through passive Legilimency during the brief times he made eye contact with Petunia's eyes saw images of Harry at different ages being thrown into a cupboard, being yelled at by large man, and begging for food but receiving none inside of Petunia's mind. It was enough to convince him Arabella's concerns about how Harry was treated were legitimate.

Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus sat on the couch that faced the window while Petunia sat on the one that faced them. "I'll get straight to point. Like my letter said, my husband, who has just left for work, and I cannot tolerate any more of this accidental magic. I know you want Harry here for that blood protection stuff you wrote to me about but this is getting out of hand," Petunia said bluntly.

"What exactly did Harry do?" Dumbledore asked curious.

"Go take a look for yourself," Petunia said, gesturing to the entrance to a hallway.

* * *

Harry and Al walked into the front room. Harry watched as Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus got up, looked in his direction, and mouths opened in shock at what they saw. He wished he could read their minds to find out what they were thinking.

"One of them has to be the be the boy that just left this room..." Remus trailed off.

"Dudley! Can you come here for a moment?" Petunia shouted.

"Yes Mum?" Dudley asked from behind Harry as her walked into the room.

"Impossible..." Dumbledore finally said. "I never heard of anything like this ever happening..."

"Same here..." Sirius added.

"Meet Harry James Potter and Albus Severus Potter. Albus is the one without the scar. He appeared when or before I went to go wake up Harry a month ago. Dudley, you can leave now."

"Well, I'm honoured that decided to name him after me. I can see why you would say it would have a hard time explaining this to your neighbours." Dumbledore replied, interrupting Sirius and Remus as they started to say what Harry was almost certain a protest over Al's middle name. "Well, Mrs. Dursley I think its best we be off. Before I came here, these two gentlemen, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin who I'm sure you remember from your sister's wedding, said they would gladly take Harry in and I'm sure they take Albus in as well. Harry may need to come back next summer for a couple of weeks to renew the protections because an event yesterday proved that there still are Death Eaters on the loose. If anyone wonders where Harry is at say that he has moved in with some friends of his parents. If Harry doesn't need to come back, I will send someone over to inform you," Dumbledore said in what Harry felt was the same tone of voice he used when talking to Minister Fudge and McNair after him and Hermione snuck Buckbeak away from Hagrid's cabin while the Fudge and McNair wasn't looking.

Harry wondered what Dumbledore meant by that for a second before realizing that after Dumbledore confirms that Al is not some imposer or fake, he would try to use Al to create the blood wards. Harry didn't think of that before. It still puzzled Harry why Dumbledore would send someone over if he could transfer the blood wards else where unless Dumbledore thinks he can gather enough evidence to have the Dursleys prosecute for what they did in the past and the person he will send over is an Auror that will arrest them...

"Well, Harry, Al, you best gather your things. And make sure you get everything. I don't want to find anything the two of bought laying around..." Petunia commanded prompting Harry and Al to go to their temporary room and pack what little things they had. Sirius and Remus assisted them after introducing themselves. After a few moments all the wizards that were in 4 Privet Drive left.

**Chapter End Notes:**

This is the farthest I got before I finally decided to post this on my website (Feb 14, 2009). I'm still working on it.

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry, Al, Sirius, and Remus walked up the stairs in the staff tower. Dumbledore had left them saying that he needed to speak to Hagrid. Harry wondered why they were in the staff tower. Harry remembered from the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts that the guest quarters were in a different part of the school. Then it dawned on Harry why. Sirius and/or Remus must have been hired as part of the staff. The thought that one of them may have gotten the Defense against the Dark Arts post sick. Quirrel needed that job if him and Al were to keep the butterfly effect minimal though Harry worried too much had changed too soon.

After reaching the 6th floor, the four of them walked down the circular corridor until they got to a portrait of jester wearing a maroon and yellow costume.

"Pa-pa-pass-word?" the jester stuttered while trembling.

"Return of the Marauders," Sirius replied. The portrait opened up and they walked into an apartment that looked the right size for the four of them. There was a table, a couch, a fireplace in the front room. On the side of the room opposite of the fireplace was a short hallway with six doors, three on each side.

"I see the place has already made the extra bedroom... Anyways this our quarters while we're here at Hogwarts. As you saw, you'll need to tell Chester the Stuttering Jester the password to get in. The password currently is 'Return of the Marauders'. When Remus and I decide to change it, we'll let you know," Sirius explained. "Your bedrooms should be on the left side of the hall. Your stuff should already be in the rooms. Tomorrow, if you like, we'll go shopping and you can get some things for your rooms as well as some new clothes... Go settle in to your rooms while Remus and I have a little chat. And later on, we'll give you a little tour of the school and show you some of the shortcuts your father, Remus and I found when we were students."

Before Harry and Al started to go down the hall, Harry noticed a disapproving look on Remus' face after the mention of those shortcuts. Harry's room was the second door on the left and Al's was the third. Al's room was opposite of the bathroom while Harry's room was opposite of Sirius' and next to a closet. Harry's and Al's rooms were set up more or less the same. A four-poster bed with a dresser and a night stand on each side of the bed. A desk was up against a window that gave a view of the school grounds and the lake. The only difference in their two rooms was that there was a perch for Hedwig in Harry's room who most likely was still flying to the school as owls didn't like Apparition or Portkeys. On Al's desk was the terrarium for his snake that Al named Coils.

'Not bad. Just need to change the colors. Gray is too depressing...' Harry thought to Al as his took his wand out of his pocket.

'What was that spell that changes the colors of things? I know I read in the transfiguration book...' Al asked

'Cambiare and the name of the color,' Harry said as he changed the colors of the walls and ceiling white, carpet maroon, and the curtains yellow. After Harry was done, Harry decided to place a spell on his door so he could hear Sirius and Remus talking better.

"How could Al exist? You can't create life yet the school recognizes Al as being a person Remus..."

"I know Sirius. You can put a spell on something something to make it act like it is alive, but it just wouldn't have a soul... You just can't create a soul with magic. This only means that Al is a person. He can't be older then 11 and no younger then 10, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the same letter as Harry."

"True but no 10 or 11 year old would know how to disguise themselves like that and I don't sense any glamor charms..."

"You should tell that to the headmaster... I wonder if the killing curse somehow split Harry's soul in two and on half managed to escape Harry's body and make Al?"

"Maybe... Right now my main concern is Al's middle name. Of all the people to name him after, why did Petunia chose Snivellus as one of them? If Al isn't an imposer, I'm sure James is trying to find someway to come back and strangle that woman... And the poor kid's initials spell asp. I'm sure he'll get teased for that."

"And this coming from a person who initials are S.O.B and invented the name Elvendork when ask for names by muggle police? A name that I might add that you urged James and Lily to name Harry because you though James liked that name because he said it was unisex?" Remus replied chuckling. "Besides, the headmaster trusts Snape and prior to that incident after the DADA OWLs, Lily and Snape were practically inseparable. Just let this middle name thing go. No one needs to know."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it... The only person I dislike more then Snape is Petunia. The middle name she gave Al is the tip of the iceberg. Just look at Harry and Al! James and Lily were never that short Remus! If I didn't know when Harry was born, I'd think they were 8! She must have only given enough food for Harry to survive and not be a walking skeleton! Lets not forget their clothes. I swear they're too big even for the giant squid! Everything they had that wasn't from Diagon Alley must have been handy-me downs from that huge cousin of their's. The Dursley's could afford to buy new things for two kids but I doubt they did! I don't care what Dumbledore says, I'm not letting them go back there! I just hope neglect and name calling was all her and her husband did..."

"Same here."

Harry thought about the conversation he had heard. Sirius didn't have to worry about him and Al going back to the Dursleys as Al was real person and in theory, blood wards can be created using the blood relationship between him and Al. His main concern was how Severus Snape would react to Al's middle name. Both Sirius and Remus appeared not to like it at first but Remus appears to be excepting it. Snape, it would be hard to tell how he would react. Snape hated him for looking like his father and had a strange belief that he was living a pampered life with muggles. Even after the failed Legilimency lessons and had seen some of his memories of life with the Dursleys, Snape still was 'hostile' toward him. With these changes in history thus far, will Snape be the same old greasy git of the dungeons?

"Anyways, Harry, Al!" Harry heard Sirius shout. "You ready for a tour of the school?"

In a few moments the four of them were wondering the school. Harry tried to pretend that he never was at Hogwarts and didn't know any of the short cuts. Some of them he used but most of them he only saw on the map.

"Now if you tickle the this tree in just below this woodpecker hole while singing the first few lines of "Oh, Christmas Tree" and..." Sirius explained while they were at a painting of some woods on the second floor near an intersection of two corridors before Remus interrupted.

"Sirius, I don't think we would very responsible to tell them that one. Its one thing to show them a passage way that will be a quicker way to get to class and another to show them how to sneak out of the castle..."

"But it branches off into two directions. One passageway leads into broom closet a few doors away from McGonagall's classroom and you remember how she was about being late..."

"But the other leads to Zonko's basement and you remember how he always turned a blind eye to us entering his story that way?"

"I guess your right. Sorry, this one will have to wait until the forbidden passageway is warded..."

Before the four of them started to walk, Harry heard a familiar voice and turned to see Snape standing looking at Sirius and Remus.

"Black, Lupin... Already been on the staff for less then a day and already telling Potter how to break the rules..."

"There's nothing in the rules about showing students the quickest way to point A to point B in the school. I'm sure you do that with the students in Slytherin," Remus responded before Sirius had a chance to say anything.

"Indeed," Snape replied dryly before he went to go look at Harry and Al. Harry saw Snape lift one eyebrow while tilting his head slightly as if he was trying to make sense of what he was seeing... "I think I should add pranking a coworker to the list of things you have done in the past 24 hours."

"We didn't do anything," Sirius said rather quickly.

"Then how come there are two Potters?"

"We are hoping the headmaster can figure that out..." Remus explained the best he could.

"Convenient."

"I will assure you Severus that the two Potters are not their doing." Dumbledore's voice came from down the corridor. "It was the accidental magic that Petunia wrote about. I'm currently investigating how such a thing is possible which reminds me. Sirius, Remus, I would like Madam Pomphrey to examine Harry and mine and Severus' namesake sometime today when its most convenient. Hopefully it might shed some light onto the situations we are dealing with."

"Now would be a very good time," Sirius sighed.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster, what do you mine by mine and your's namesake?" Snape said confused.

"Petunia decided to name the one without the scar Albus Severus Potter," Remus answered causing Snape to lift one eyebrow before he walked away.

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter three. As a reviewer for one of my other stories said, I desperately need a beta. Please contact me if you are interested!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Give us some more blood, Al. This spell won't hurt, Al. Take off your shirt, Al. Roll over, Al, breathe deeply, Al! Blood samples, Al; Marrow samples, Al; Skin samples, Al.' If, If, I live long enough, I'm going to run out of samples." Al ranted as he walked into the Marauder's quarters as the school staff had started to refer to it after having to face another round of tests to see if he was a real person.

"You'll live." Remus replied as he was writing a lesson plan.

"Oh yes I'll live, but I won't enjoy it." Al replied as he sat down on the couch.

"When are they going to finish poking and prodding you Al?" Harry asked walking into the front room. "Its starting to drive me nuts as well..."

Al knew he was unintentionally mentally complaining to his father when ever the guy from the Department of the Mysteries Professor Dumbledore had hired to help him in solving the 'mystery' of how he came into existence.

"Until Dumbledore can figure out what created Al." Remus answered.

"I would think after a week of me giving them samples, they would know by now..." Al grumbled.

"You would think after nearly a week, Sirius would have decided what kind of brooms to buy the house teams so Gryffindor will have a fighting chance to end Slytherin's winning streak in the Quidditch Cup..." Remus sighed. "He can't decide between Nimbus 2000s and Cleansweep Sevens. Which ever ones he decides on I have a feeling he may jinx them so that they won't go as fast for Slytherins though don't tell him I said that..."

Sirius had been hired as the Student Activities Coordinator. Harry told Al that he didn't know that Madam Hooch had joined the Hogwarts staff the same year he started school. As for Remus, he replaced Kettleburn as Care of Magical Creatures professor. Remus made some comment about Kettleburn had been wanting to retire to spend more time with his remaining limbs but there wasn't any candidates for the job that met his approval. Al didn't want to know what Remus meant by remaining limbs.

* * *

The rest of the summer ran smoothly. After 9 days of living at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and the unspeakable concluded that Al was a person with their own soul and had a body that wouldn't disappear into thin air. Al was relieved they would finally stop bugging him for more samples. However, Harry and Al soon learned that there were somethings that still puzzled them like Al's being almost perfectly healthy yet Harry showing signs of neglect and possible physical abuse that prompted chargers to be brought up against the Dursleys. Harry's aunt and uncle ended up being the first Muggles to be sentenced to Azkaban though they were due to be released after 50 years, assuming they would survive that long. Harry felt they only received such a long sentence because he was the victim. According to Dumbledore, Dudley and Aunt Marge ended up having their memories modified so that they believed that Dudley's parents had died. After the Dursley's went to jail, some people people (half being wealthy Death Eaters) apparently felt that even though Sirius was cleared of all charges, had a job, a large inheritance, and being mentioned as the Potter's first choice as guardian for Harry, should not be Harry and Al's guardian. Dumbledore, with permission from Harry, Al, Sirius, and Remus, had to do some fast acting and pull some strings at the Ministry that made Sirius and Remus Harry and Al's adoptive parents so the less then honorable people at the Ministry, namely Umbridge, wouldn't give Harry and Al to the highest bidder.

On Sept. 1st, Harry, Al, Sirius, and Remus had found themselves on Platform 9 Â¾. Harry noted the time and saw that they hadn't arrived at the same time he did in the old timeline. As a result, he didn't meet the Weasleys while getting onto the platform. He just hoped Ron would decide to share a compartment with him and Al this time around so they could be friends again. As the train started to move, a familiar face entered the compartment.

"Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full." Ron asked pointing to a seat across from Harry and Al.

"No, go ahead," Harry said trying to keep the conversation as close to how it was in the original timeline.

"Thanks," the boy said, sitting down as he looked at them. "Oh, I'm Ron by the way; Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter and this my brother Al." Harry replied. Ron eyes got big.

"I didn't know you had a brother..." Ron replied confused.

"Its a weird story. Professor Dumbledore can explain it better then us." Al lied.

"Ah," Ron replied. "I heard you went to go live with Muggles. What were they like?"

"Awful," Al replied.

"At least the ones we lived with." Harry finished for Al. Harry was pleased the conversation was staying close to how it was originally so far.

The rest of the train ride went more or less of how Harry remembered it minus Ron trying to turn Pettigrew yellow. There were other differences as well. Al was there and it caused the conversations to go off in different directions and that Malfoy came into the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle apparently looking for more 'friends', unaware that Harry was in their until introductions. Soon they found themselves at Hogwarts waiting to be sorted. Harry just hoped things would stay as close as to what happened originally so they wouldn't have this out of control butterfly effect.

* * *

"Potter-Lupin-Black, Albus"

Nervous, Al, walked up to the stool and sat down while McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Students were whispering things like "Is he related to the Boy-Who-Lived?" or "Is he really a person?" which only made Al more nervous. Al also noticed there was a red hair girl in the line of students who looked strangely familiar.

"What's this? A time traveler... Never had one before. Now where to put you...." the hat whispered into Al's ear.

'Not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin...' Al thought.

"Not Slytherin? You could be great you know and being in Slytherin could help you outshine your father..."

'Please not Slytherin' Al mentally pleaded with the hat.

"If you're so sure, better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finished and Al proceeded to the Gryffindor table being greeted by an applause.

* * *

"Potter-Lupin-Black, Harry"

Harry walked up to the stool. He was pleased his son made Gryffindor. Harry felt he had nothing to worry about as he sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head, ignoring people's comments to each other about if they could see his scar or how much he looked like his son Al.

"Another time traveler? And one I sorted in another timeline I might add... What's this? You're already an adult though you didn't complete school..." the hat whispered.

'Got a little sidetracked... Hogwarts wasn't safe for me with Voldemort in control of everything. Please just treat me like another first year. I don't want any suspicions...' Harry thought to the hat.

"I see... No need to worry. I can't tell anyone what we discuss unless you grant me permission. So... You are planing on changing things or should I say already changed things? I see I made a mistake in the timeline you are from that may have resulted in that disaster you had to live with for 19 years..."

'Really? Well, please don't repeat that mistake.' Harry thought to the sorting hat.

"Don't worry I won't. SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. There were gasps from across the room. Harry saw his son Al sitting at the Gryffindor table looking shocked. The rest of Gryffindor table looked rather betrayed. Harry saw Ron standing in line looking rather confused and doing a rather good impression of a goldfish. As he got off the stool, he looked towards Sirius and Remus who whispering something to each other. The only people in the room that were applauding where at the Slytherin table who also yelling, "We got Potter!"

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table loathing the fact he told sorting hat not to repeat its mistake without thinking about what that mistake was. He looked up to the staff table and saw Snape glaring at him in way that just said he doesn't want Harry in his house. Dumbledore looked liked he was forming one of his theories to explain what he just witnessed. Harry in a way, wished he still had the piece of Voldemort's soul fragment inside of him so he would know what Voldemort was thinking. Quirrell was making brief glances at Harry through out the rest of the sorting that seamed to be going the way he remembered in until he heard a name he didn't expect to be called that year.

"Weasley, Ginevra"

Harry couldn't believe it. 'She's only 10! She shouldn't be here!' Harry thought trying to figure out how this was possible.

'Is that mum?' Al's voice asked in side of Harry's head.

'Yes Al. I don't why she's here. She didn't start Hogwarts until next year...' Harry thought back to his son.

'That's weird. What could we have changed that would have caused that?' Al asked.

'I don't know...' Harry honestly answered.

Harry noticed that as Ginny walked up to the stool, she looked at him rather odd.

'Oh great... I hope I didn't ruin any chance of getting together with her...' Harry thought, unaware he was broadcasting to Al.

'If you don't, wouldn't I disappear or something because I didn't get born?'

'No Al, you won't. The time travel books I found said if you alter history in a way that prevents your birth, you'll continue to exist.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Ginny proceeded to sit down at the Gryffindor table, across from Al.

'Al, I know this may sound odd, but if your mum starts wanting to be more then just a friend, run away.' Harry thought to his son when he realized where Ginny had sat.

'I was already thinking that dad. I mean Harry.'

* * *

After the sorting was done, Al thought the one of the two men he was named after for had lost his mind after saying a few words that other then sounding silly, had no purpose.

"I can't believe your brother is in Slytherin Al." Ron said.

"I can't either." Al replied.

'Neither can I.' Al heard Harry's voice inside his head.

'Please stop spying on my conversations.' Al thought back.

'Malfoy is giving a speech I rather not listen to.'

'Deal with it.' Al thought back annoyed.

'You know, just because we look the same age doesn't mean I'm not your father anymore...'

"Maybe you should try to avoid him Al. Slytherins tend to be bad people." Ron continued.

'Hey!'

'Parents...' Al thought still annoyed. 'Wait a second... How do know what is going on here?'

'I found I can read your memories as they are being made.'

'Every kid's nightmare. A father that can read their mind...'

'...'

"Really Ron? So I guess we ignore one out of four people without getting to know them. You can be such a git a times like this morning..." Ginny scolded her older brother before turning to Al.

"Anyways, Al, I've heard about your brother but thought he was an only child. You're obviously named after Professor Dumbledore." Ginny continued in a much better mood as Ron .

"Ginny, if you ever read the Daily Prophet you would have known that Harry Potter some how got cloned. Professor Dumbledore said it could be a side effect of surviving the killing curse combined with living with Muggles who's beliefs about Witches and Wizards are few centuries out of date combined with accidental magic." Percy said from down the table. Al didn't think Percy took a breath at all while say all that.

"But the transfiguration text book said you can't create something that was truly alive." Hermione said confused.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is a transfiguration master and said that Al and Harry have their own complete soul and are beyond any doubt alive. He doesn't know for sure how such a thing is possible and only has theories." Percy explained.

"I see." Ginny replied.

"My aunt that came up with my name. She named me after two friends of Harry and I's mum. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape." Al decided to say.

"Your mother was friends with Professor Snape?" either Fred or George said.

"The greasy git of the dungeons..." the other continued.

"Who looks like he never washes his hair."

"And smells like it too."

Al saw Percy roll his eyes.

"And is terribly unfair to us Gryffindors..."

"And even worse to the poor Hufflepuffs..."

"And favors only Slytherins..."

"And murders anyone trying to get to know any of his Snakes." they both ended.

"Fred, George. There's nothing in the prefect's hand book that says being friends with a person not in your house is against rule. If anything, it is encouraged." Percy said very serious before preceding to quote the prefect's hand book. "'Prefects are encouraged too set a good example for the members of their house by obeying all the school rules and getting to know people from the various houses that make up Hogwarts.' Professor Snape only tried expelling you two in your first year because turning people's hair green without their permission in the hall breaks a few rules and it doesn't count as getting to know someone. And besides, Professor Snape can't keep Harry away from his brother."

"Also, why did Professor McGonagall say you and your brothers' last name is Potter-Lupin-Black?" Ginny asked.

"During the summer, there were some people that wanted to take my brother and I away from people our parents wanted us to stay with so Dumbledore decided the only way to stop them is if we got adopted. Its kind of strange though, having thr-two dads so Harry and I call them by their names Sirius and Remus." Al answered, almost saying something that could have blown him and Harry's cover.

'That was too close Al...' Harry, much to Al's annoyance thought to him.

'Has Malfoy finished that speech yet?'

"Sirius Black, that man who was in Azkaban Prison for 10 years before they found out was innocent?" a boy named Seamus said asked and Al nodded.

"That does seam strange. Which reminds me, this summer has been weird. It seams like things you know shouldn't happen are happening: my brother's rat disappearing, the ministry finding out an innocent man spent 10 years in jail for crimes he didn't commit, me getting accepted at Hogwarts a year early... Not to mention that bizarre dream I had about Death Eaters taking over the world and killing me before all these strange things started happening." Ginny said almost cryptically.

'Da-Harry... I think she's from the future!' Al realized.

'My thoughts exactly... I don't see how that's possible. I'll send her an owl tomorrow with a message that should remove any doubt...'

"Ginny, with the exception of you getting your Hogwarts letter before your 10th birthday, its been a normal summer," Ron commented. "Percy didn't keep that boring rat in a cage. He probably got tired of Percy's snoring and ran off and dad said that innocent people are discovered to have been sent to jail all time..."

"I do not snore Ron!" Percy said defending himself.

"Yes you do. I walked by your room one morning and heard you. I'm surprised the door wasn't being sucked in." Ginny replied earning a glare from Percy.

For the rest of the feast both Al and Harry wondered about Ginny.

**Chapter End Notes:**

If any of you find the dialogue from the beginning of the chapter familiar, its a slightly modified exchange between Chekhov and Sulu from an episode of the original Star Trek TV series called, "The Deadly Years". I just felt it would be appropriate to add it to show Al's frustrations at the moment.

Anyways, Mother of Tears pointed out I forgot to mention how Harry got a certain rat and mailed him to Dumbledore. I had it in my outline of this story but apparently I forgot to put it into chapter 1. Its in their now. There were some typos and other things I left out that I've corrected in the prologue and first couple of chapters so please go back and read them.

And lastly, please, no questions about Ginny until after I post the next chapter.

Anyways, reviews!

**BTW, I'm still looking for betas for this story and my other story "The Chosen One". Please contact me if you are interested.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry got up around six in the morning. He just couldn't believe the events of the previous night. It was like a nightmare. Of all the dumb things to do, he had blindly told the Sorting Hat to not repeat any of the mistakes it made in the old timeline. The stupid hat then decided to put him in Slytherin despite his blindly agreeing to the hat's suggestion. While he knew there were respectable people in Slytherin house, he also knew that every boy that he shared a dorm with either had parents that were Death Eaters or sided with the Death Eaters during the war. It amazed him that Sirius and Remus allowed him to spend the night in the Slytherin dorms. After getting dressed, he quickly made a note for Hedwig to give Ginny that will remove any doubt as to if she really was from the future or not and headed to the owlery.

After giving the note to Hedwig, he he headed back to the Slytherin common room with the odd feeling someone was fallowing him after he was half way there. He hated the room. It was so dark and gloomy unlike the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms. To Harry, it would be a great improvement to put some fake windows showing what it was like above ground like some of the offices in the Ministry had. He was about to go back to his dorm room to get some book out of his trunk to read when he was greeted by some people he didn't expect to be up so early as he turned down the hallway to the boy's dorms.

"Potter. Thought you could sneak out and find your way to the Gryffindor dorms to go hang out with Weasley? I think we ought to show you why it was bad for a fellow snake to turn down my offer of friendship two times..." Draco Malfoy said grinning with both Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. Before Harry could react, Goyle punched Harry one in the eye. Given how Snape always let Malfoy and his goons get away with everything, Harry wished Al was awake to go get help.

"Students out of bed early on the first day of classes... That's a first," a silky voice Harry instantly recognized said. "What exactly is going on here?"

Harry turned around and saw Snape looking at the four of them. That would be the second time the man had appeared out of nowhere on him in the past month or so.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Professor." Malfoy replied sounding more nervous then Harry ever remembered him sounding.

"Indeed. Then why does Mr. Potter have the start of a rather impressive black eye?"

Before Harry could answer, Malfoy decided to come up with a lie. "He tripped over over his shoe laces and hit his head on the door knob."

"I see. Mr. Potter, go the hospital wing and ask Madam Pomphrey. I believe she will know what to do when she takes a look at you. When you are done there, I want to have a word with you in my office. Its the door opposite from the common room fireplace."

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered. As he headed out of the common room, he half hoped the "Slytherin prince" would be punished by Snape.

* * *

"The three of you, come with me." Severus Snape sneered at Draco, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle as he lead them into his office. As much as he hated the Marauders and always wanted to do what they just did to one of them, he could not allow such an incident to happen again. With one Potter in Slytherin and the other's clone in Gryffindor, the two of them would no doubt have hang out as much as possible and it will be difficult to have Slytherin present a united front to the rest of the school if his snakes were fighting amongst themselves about who to be friends with.

It also amazed him that Draco would do such the thing. Either Lucius was getting lax in teaching Draco pure-blood customs or Draco was ignorant of Harry Potter-Lupin-_Black_'s status. Either way, the boy needed to be informed and then after Severus was done with having a word with Harry _Potter_, he would have a shot of fire whiskey.

Severus sat down behind his desk in his office that nobody could figure out exactly where it was because of the more then one way to get into it and began speaking.

"I know exactly what happened and don't deign it. Since Slytherin has not accumulated any points yet, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Goyle, the two of you have detention with Mr. Filch tonight for fighting. I believe he wants to have all the trophies polished in the trophy room polished. After this incident, I think I should get into the habit of having the first house meeting on the first night here rather then after breakfast the first morning. I will not tolerate fighting, especially with your follow Slytherins. I would tolerate it even less if it is outside the Slytherin dormitory. I would strongly advise the three of you to let Mr. Potter choose his own friends and keep your feelings of them to yourselves.

"It would not bode well to make an enemy of Mr. Potter, especially here at the school. Are you aware that his adoptive parents work here at the school?"

The three boys shock their head.

"Figured. If they get word of you harassing their 'son', they can add to your punishment if they feel it is inadequate as per their right in the Hogwarts' charter. Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, you may leave. Mr. Malfoy, will you remain a moment?"

Severus saw the Vincent and Gregory pale as they left his office. Draco on the other hand was smirking.

"What you are smirking about Draco? Figure that you can use the fact that your father is on the board of governors and can have Sirius Black and Remus Lupin removed? Well, obviously your father is not practicing what he preaches by making sure you know all pure-blood customs and unofficial laws and I feel it is my duty as your god-father to inform you of some that you apparently forgot or haven't learned. What do you know about family affiliations and the ranking of family members?"

"Just oldest son of the previous head of the family is the highest ranking unless the previous head left in their will saying otherwise." Draco replied.

"That is correct. Now, women are always considered members of the family their father is a part of and any children they have are as well. So in addition to being a member of the house of Malfoy, you are a member of another family. Care to give a guess as to which one that is?" Severus asked.

"Black."

"That is correct. After Arcturus Black died last June, who became head of the Black family?"

"I don't know."

"Sirius Black, one of Harry's adoptive parents. Regardless of who Mr. Potter's biological parents were, he is next in line to be head of the Black family. Many of your house mates will are from families of great influence that know these things and if they tell there parents that you have a hostile relationship with Sirius Black and/or his heir Harry, it very well could lead to your father loosing his influence and make it hard for you to find any respectable work when after you graduate. Your father told me he had to spend most of his inheritance to keep him and his not as well off friends out of Azkaban. The only reason you and your family are still enjoying the comfortable life they had before the Dark Lord's down fall is your father's involvement in various businesses. Your father may end up loosing some business deals because of your behavior and you may find yourself living in a pig sty like the Weasleys," Severus answered. While it was exaggeration, there was enough truth in it should Draco go tell Lucius, Lucius would say it is true. The look on Draco's face showed he got the message which pleased Severus. "I suggest the next time you see Mr. Potter, you should apologize to him."

"Yes, sir." Draco nervously replied.

"Very well. You may go now." Severus dismissed Draco and waited 15 minutes for Harry to show up. When Harry showed up he took a seat.

"First of Mr. Potter, your father and I went to school together. He was in Gryffindor like your brother and I was in Slytherin. Your father when he was your age was a spoiled brat that liked to make my life miserable, much like how your cousin did to you. Since you look so much like your father, I may unintentionally be a little harsh on you because of that though I will try my best not to. Anyways, I saw that you were wondering the corridors this morning. I know from previous years, kids from abusive families like to test their boundaries to see what they can and can't get away with. Students are not allowed to wonder the school before 7 in the morning without permission. I'll let you off with a warning. Please don't do it again. Only the headmaster, Madam Pomphery and myself are a wake before that time so if you get hurt or have an encounter like you did with Mr. Malfoy and his bodyguards, getting help maybe difficult."

"Yes, sir. I won't do it again. I just wanted to send an owl to a friend that got sorted into Gryffindor."

"I see. Be careful with being friends with Gryffindors. Just as a warning lot of Gryffindors think of Slytherins as up and coming dark witches and wizards and they may give you a heard time. As you found out this morning, some Slytherins dislike Gryffindors as well. Professor McGonagall and I will deal with anyone who gives you and your friends any problems." Severus said, dreading having to say such a thing. He just hoped accommodating the Potter boys wouldn't come back and haunt him.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. You may go."

As soon as Harry left, Severus ask a house elf for a small glass of fire whiskey.

* * *

"Remus, I can't honestly believe Harry is in Slytherin! James would be furious!" Sirius complained as him and Remus headed to the great hall for breakfast.

"I can't believe it either but it is over and done with. I just hope Snape has gotten over his grudge with James and won't take things out on Harry..." Remus replied.

"I shouldn't have allowed him to sleep with those dirty snakes last night Remus. James would murder me for allowing Harry to do that!" Sirius ranted more. "Harry's probably be black, blue, red, and hexed all over when we see him this morning..."

"I doubt they would go that far... So what are you planning to do about Harry being in Slytherin?" Remus asked.

"Accept it and make sure he doesn't end up dead or worse: in the wrong crowd." Sirius replied. As much as he disliked nearly every Slytherin, he could not bring himself to hate Harry and give the boy a hard time. Sirius knew first hand what it was like to be in a family that didn't accept what house their child got sorted into and wouldn't with it on anyone. He'll just make sure any friends Harry makes in Slytherin weren't any of those pure-blood fanatics that Sirius had to grow up with.

* * *

Al was at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. He couldn't believe his father was in Slytherin. Even his father couldn't believe it. His uncle Ron Weasley sat down next to him shoveling in food as if he was a muggle vacuum cleaner. His mother Ginny Weasley sat across the table from him looking at him in between bites. Not only was it creeping him out, it was causing him to loose his apatite.

"Al, you better careful with Ginny," One of his twin uncles said, both of which were sitting nearby.

"The way she is looking at you..." the other continued.

"Given her obsession with all things Potter..."

"She might sneak into the boy's dorm..."

"And shag you in your sleep!"

Ginny gave a nasty glare in their direction. Percy on the other hand sprayed pumpkin juice across the table, some of which hit Professor McGonagall who decided to hand out class schedules before she ate.

"Fred and George Weasley! Detention tonight for talking that way about your sister!" McGonagall scolded and Percy apologized for getting McGonagall's emerald green robe wet.

Owls entered the hall just seconds later to deliver things students left at home. Al wasn't surprised to see Hedwig drop a letter in front of Ginny. He knew his father was going to send Ginny some message.

Al didn't know what the message was but it confused Ginny when she read it. "This keeps getting stranger and stranger..." she muttered before she got up and left, leaving a few bites of food left on her plate as well as the letter behind

"I wonder what's so strange about that letter..." Fred asked as grabbed the letter when Ginny was out of sight.

"Algae Yowls Liverymen: Please meet me where we had the D.A meetings after supper. Love The Pajamas Terror... What kind of message is that?" Fred read.

'Where did you get those names?' Al thought to his father.

'They were our code names before we had to go into hiding. We got them by re-arranging the letters in our names. Your mother wanted your code name to be Lusts Vertebrae Soup but I convinced her that Tabletop Versus User was better.'

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter 5. I wanted to include Harry and Ginny meeting but unfortunatly, I felt that would make the chapter too long... Anyways, as much as I want to take credit for what Fred and George's comment and Percy's reaction, I got the idea from a chat I had with my friend Darkarma back in December. I also got the idea of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle trying to beat up Harry for not accepting Malfoy's offer of friendship from a story called, "Mirror, Mirror" (at least I think that's the title of it).

Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Severus? You got here later then usual..." Dumbledore asked as the potions master sat down at the staff table in the middle of breakfast.

"I had to deal with some of my students fighting." Severus replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh?" Dumbledore replied and Sirius sniffed the air.

"Did you just take an anti-hangover potion?"

* * *

Al was nervous about attending his first class at a wizard school. He'd gone to a muggle school but wasn't allowed to do magic or say that him and his dad were wizards. At times, he'd wished he could. He never told his dad but there were some kids that's life ambition appeared to be to get on his nerves.

Those 'bullies', liked to sneak up on him, call him names and ask where his mother was in not so nice ways. He would have given anything to be able to be able to do that bat bogey hex his father said his mother was famous for as that it didn't matter where at school he was, those bullies always had a tendency to find him.

Al's first class was charms with Professor Flitwick. From what Al had heard and seen of the small, old part-goblin, he seamed the type of person that would never be in a bad mood.

As Al, the other first year Gryffindors, and the first year Hufflepuffs entered the room, Al saw a sight that he found odd. Flitwick's desk was covered with books that he was standing on. In all the years Al went to school, he never had a teacher that would stand on their desk though Flitwick did have a valid reason to do so. If he didn't, nobody would be able to see him because of how short he was.

After roll call, Al was disappointed that they wouldn't be doing spells until around Halloween. According to the schedule, they had the class twice a week and to Al it seemed a little ridiculous that they would spend so much time just studying wand movement. Al had seen his dad do magic often enough to see that wand movements were either circles or straight lines which seemed simple enough.

However as Al soon learned, there were some slight differences he never noticed and that incorrect wand movements could result in anything from the spell not being strong enough to causing massive explosions. Flitwick reassured the class they wouldn't be learning any spells that were dangerously wand movement sensitive until their 6th and 7th years if they decide to continue to take the class.

After class had let out, Al saw Quirrel walking down the hallway wearing that turban he couldn't seem to part with after the start of August. As Al was walking past the teacher, Al had a creepy feeling that Quirrel was only paying attention to him as Quirrel eyed him before walking into one of Al's classmates only to walk into a suit of armor in the hallway moments later.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently outside the Room of Requirement. He hoped Ginny would come. Finally she showed up.

"Ginny?"

"Harry?"

They both ran up to each other and hugged and kissed each other, forgetting about the Room of Requirement.

"What is going on here Harry? One moment I'm in the afterlife holding our son James, trying to calm him down after he didn't like the face Sirius made while trying to be funny and next think I know, I'm laying in my old bedroom when I was 9... All I remember before I woke up was seeing this 'hole' appear beneath me and I got sucked in..." Ginny started saying once they stopped.

"Well, I think I remember Al said one of the runes looked a out of place..."

'It was.' Al butted into Harry's mind.

"So its not an accident that you and Al came back in time?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. After you and James died, I couldn't bare anything to happen to Al so I took him as far as I could from the front lines of the war and raised him while I found some way for both him and I to go back in time in a way that would allow me to be here without getting people too suspicious..." Harry continued to explain before being interrupted.

"Too suspicious? I would think getting 'cloned' would be very suspicious... I assume Sirius, Remus and Professor Dumbledore know the truth?" Ginny said a little shocked.

"Actually no. Nobody knows about the time travel. Except for the Sorting Hat." Harry corrected Ginny.

"How did you manage that? I mean Dumbledore is good at Legilimency and they would surely do tests to figure out who Al is unless... You did, didn't you?" Ginny said concerned.

"I've take every possible precaution. We were lucky that Al didn't need a potion to look like me but I knew they would take a sample of his blood and it would show you as his mother so I had to give him a potion that would make it show he has the same parents as I do, even if they did it the muggle way. In addition, I gave him a copy of the memories I had until I was 11 and using a spell, locked out any of his memories of the future to anyone trying to probe his mind who doesn't know about the time travel. And I almost forgot, I gave him a potion to make him about the same height as me." Harry explained.

"No wonder the hat placed you in Slytherin this time around... Not only do you have an ambitious plan to change history, but you are determined not to get caught. I just hope you know what you are doing... Already Ron doesn't like you because you are in Slytherin and unless you do something to gain their trust, I doubt the twins' joke shop will ever get off the ground..."

"I didn't want to be in Slytherin. The hat wanted to place me there the old time line and I managed to talk it out of it, however, I wasn't so lucky this time around... I just had to tell the stupid hat to not make the mistakes it made in the old time line." Harry complained.

"Actually, you being in Slytherin might be a good thing. Think about Harry. You no longer have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of you. Therefore you no longer have a way of finding out what Voldemort is doing. Being in the snake pit would be the best thing. You can just find out what's going on with him from one your dormates. Its risky but worth a try." Ginny explained.

"Are sure the hat didn't want to put you into Slytherin?" Harry asked realizing Ginny's idea was the best solution to that problem.

"It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw because death changes you, assuming you were an adult when you died. Every adult I know that died was getting smarter. Processing new information becomes a lot easier after a while. Kids, they don't change in the afterlife. They remain mentally and emotionaly as they were when they died. James was still like a 3 year old when I left. I don't know what happened to him though because I was holding him when..." Ginny answered worried.

"Even if he didn't come back and/or went into nothingness, having you back, Ginny, is best accident in my life. I was so worried how Al would react if I wasn't able to marry you again and he ended up with a step dad and/or a step mom because I messed up somehow." Harry said, hoping Ginny wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I know you wouldn't get married again if I choose someone else over you. You spent all that time alone with Hermione and nothing happened between the both of you. Your father and Sirius were amazed," Ginny said chuckling.

Harry started to chuckle before he realized there was something he wanted to ask. "Why are you at Hogwarts a year early? Just curious..."

"I don't know for sure. Dumbledore is completely mystified. All he told my parents is that school obviously felt I was read and the best way to find out why would be to allow me to attend. I think he might be using that student identifier thing he mentioned on me. It supposedly not only is able to tell if a student is impersonating someone else, but what the state of a student's magic is as well as their powers. He doesn't need for the student to be in the room with him. Just for them to be on campus..." Ginny answered disturbed. "Personally, I think me coming back in time might have confused the school as to my age and how much schooling I had and felt to send out a letter to be safe rather then sorry."

"Well, you coming back confused me. But at least we have each other even though we aren't both in Gryffindor this time around." Harry replied.

"I would have chosen Slytherin if Al wasn't here with us. I figured he was the only other person from the future until I got that note of yours Harry. I'm just glad you gave us a chance to correct our past mistakes."

They proceeded to hug and kiss each other when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and walking towards them, startling both Harry and Ginny.

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter 6. Please, when reviewing my stories, please refer to the chapter by what I call it here rather then any email you get says its called. I know on FanFiction dot Net, it would say this is chapter 7 when realy its chapter 6.

Anyways, anyone care to guess who caught Harry and Ginny? The ones who I've told, please don't mention who it is in a review.

Anyways, reviews please and I still **need** betas for all my stories!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Assuming the two of you are telling the truth, do realize how much trouble the three of you would be in if the Ministry found out, even if Ginny coming back was just an accident?" Percy said sternly.

"I did. That's why I didn't want to tell anyone, including Dumbledore. While I respect Dumbledore and know he means well, he spends too much time focusing on 'The Greater Good' and not realizing that some people he doesn't intend to harm suffer. He's not evil or anything: he's just manipulative and controlling at times. If he found out, he'd either try to repair the damage already done and erase our memories, or use what we tell him to do things for 'The Greater Good' - How long have you been listening to us?" Harry asked.

"Ever since you asked what was going on, Ginevra," Percy replied, looking at Ginny. Harry knew Percy hearing the whole conversation complicated things. "Mr. Potter, mind telling me why you felt it was necessary to come back in time?"

"Voldemort came back in June of 1995. Nearly everyone who worked for the Ministry, including you, denied that Voldemort was back for nearly a year, calling me an attention-seeking liar and Dumbledore senile for believing me, while Voldemort and his Death Eaters secretly infiltrated the Ministry resulting in the Ministry falling to them in the summer of 1997. The Death Eaters had more control than they did during the last war. So much more that after Voldemort died for good, they didn't surrender and war continued for 19 years, spreading into other countries, and was still going on when Al and I left.

"No one was left that could stop them. Dumbledore died shortly before the Ministry fell and after he died, no one wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix, except for you. The Wizarding World had given up the fight four years later when the Death Eaters invaded Russia leaving the muggles defenseless. What was left of the Order of the Phoenix helped the muggles out for a time but the Death Eaters kept on finding our hiding places and killing us one by one. As far I knew, I was the last one still alive. It was a matter of time before they found me before succeeding in taking over the world." Harry reluctantly answered, leaving out the fact that after Ginny died, he did nothing other than raise Al the best he could while researching time travel.

"This is just hard to believe... When patrolling the corridors as part of my prefect duties, I never expected something like this. I can't see myself calling Professor Dumbledore senile. He can be odd at times though... Your story about the Death Eaters taking over the world making you want to come back in time could explain Ginevra getting her letter a year early... I want the two of you to give me a wizard's oath that you are telling the truth about this time travel and what could happen in the future. If you are telling the truth, I will do what I can to help you." Percy replied in disbelief as he took at his wand. Both Harry and Ginny swore on their magic they were telling the truth about what they said, convincing Percy.

The rest of the week went smoothly for Harry other than a lot of the non-Slytherins, especially Gryffindors, like to stare at Harry, almost to say how dare he get himself sorted into a house infamous for producing most of the dangerous dark wizards in history. That and when ever Ron saw him, Ron would call him Snotter, making Al wish Ron wasn't his uncle. From what Al told Harry, it seemed that every time Ron caught them together, Ron would go on a rant about Slytherins being evil and Al should stay away from them even if they are part of his family. Harry and Ginny knew Ron could be a jerk at times but his behavior was getting rather ridiculous in their opinion. Soon it was Friday and time for their first potions class of the term. After Snape, rudely invited the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors into the classroom after unlocking the door, Harry and Al decided sit next to each other so they could use the same cauldron. Unfortunately Ron was sitting next to Al.

"Al, how many times do I have to say you should stay away from Snotter? Slytherins are all evil!" Ron sneered loud enough for Professor Snape to hear in the corridor.

"Five points from Gryffindor for childish naming calling and spreading slander. For that Mr. Weasley, why don't you partner up with Mr. Malfoy if you aren't already?" Snape scolded as he entered the room and marched to the front of the class room. Harry looked at Ron and then to Draco Malfoy who had an ear to ear grin on his face that made Harry uneasy.

'The way he is walking is giving me the creeps... Why did you and mum name be after him?' Al silently asked referring to Snape as Harry watched Ron walked very slowly to an empty seat next to Malfoy.

'Without him, Voldemort would not have gotten killed. Not to mention he saved my neck a few times. And please try to start referring to your mother as Ginny.' Harry replied.

Snape proceeded to do roll call, not bothering to make any comment about Harry or Al being the new celebrities. Once roll call was finished, Snape began his speech.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in my class," he said, looking around at the students sitting before him with an expression of cold contempt, as though he had already decided that he was wasting his time here but was going to do his job anyway. "As a result, I doubt most of you will understand the subtle nuances of potion-making. However, a few - very few - of you may indeed prove to have some talent. I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory, and even put a stopper on death- if you aren't such a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

'Al, don't ask that question you had again.' Harry relayed again hoping to prevent Al from asking about his middle name again.

Snape then turned to Malfoy and Ron. Harry didn't need to guess what Snape was about to do. 'Al, get a parchment out and a soon as Professor Snape starts giving the answers, write them down.' Harry instructed Al as he quietly got out his quill some parchment.

"Mr. Weasley, our new trouble maker... Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked, making it clear Ron is going to be his least favorite student in the new timeline. As expected, Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Uhh... I don't know." Ron replied nervously.

"Tut, tut. Let's see Mr. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to get me a bezoar?"

"The supplies cupboard?" Ron asked, unsure.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek! If you must know, Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it's called Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons," Snape replied angry before looking around and seeing both Harry and Al right down the answers to the questions. "Why are the Potters the only ones writing these things down!!?"

Everyone quickly did as they were told before Snape instructed them to make a simple potion to cure boils. About half way through the lesson, Neville's cauldron melted like how it did before though Snape blamed it on Ginny who has three seats away.

After things calmed down, the class went back to brewing their potions only to be interrupted again by an explosion less than five minutes later fallowed by loud hissing sound that wouldn't stop. 'I have bad feeling about this...' Harry relayed to Al as they turned to look at the source of the noise.

Ron and Malfoy were OK other then being covered with soot. However, there were standing in front of a hole in the table and ground that was a little wider then a cauldron that had had 2 meter high flames shooting out of it like a muggle blow torch.

"IDIOT! MR. WEASLEY, MR. MALFOY, THAT WILL BE WHAT EVER POINTS GRYFFINDOR HAS LEFT, 50 POINTS FROM SLYHTERIN, AND TWO WEEK'S DETENTION FOR NOT FALLOWING DIRECTIONS! EVERY ONE OUT NOW! CLASS DISMISSED!" Snape yelled louder then Harry ever remembered as Snape casted a bubble head charm on himself and sent a Patronus to get assistance. Not wanting to get Snape even more furious and a the fact that a pinkish cloud started to form above the flames, everyone ran out of the room and didn't stop until they were out of the dungeons. Harry noticed Malfoy didn't look at all happy at the consequences of whatever he did that got him and Ron into trouble.

"I've changed my mind about hexing Ron for how he has been acting... I think two weeks of detention with Snape is punishment enough," Ginny commented to Harry once they had calmed down.

**Chapter End Notes:**

There's chapter 7. Some of you are wondering why Snape punished both Ron and Malfoy. It didn't matter who screwed up the potion. The "mess" it made was pretty bad (a hole in the ground and possible poison fumes). If it was Ron, Malfoy would be in trouble for not stopping Ron and visa versa. Also, if you are wondering why the students didn't encounter any adults coming the other way, I think they may have went through the Floo to get the potions room as quickly as possible. Anyways, reviews please!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
